The Adventures of Sailor Lighning
by danparker
Summary: A young man named Gilbert wished he could have a wife. He got his wish when a magicaly made sailor warrior named Sailor Lightning was made to be his wife. As soon as they knew evil was striking they must work together to prevent it from happening.
1. The Memory

The Memory

It was a peaceful morning. In an ordinary house lived a man named Gilbert. He was once a lonely man, with no wife. But that all changed one day. Gilbert was remembering that day.

* * *

It began like a normal day. Gilbert was once a lonely man. He never had a girlfriend in his life. Not even one. He never made out with a girl during his childhood years. "I never had a girlfriend in my life," he said to himself on this particular day.

Then, there was a flash of powerful light. Gilbert was surprised. "Who are you?" he asked the figure who appeared from the light. "I am Princess Serenity," said the figure, which turned out as a woman, "I want to give you something."

"What do you want to give me?" asked Gilbert. "Come with me," said Princess Serenity. Gilbert followed her towards a field. She soon hold a diamond.

"I want to give you a wife," said Princess Serentiy. "Huh?" said Gilbert, "But how?"

"I am going to transform this diamond in my hand into a sailor warrior, destined to become your wife," said Princess Serenity. "Can you do that?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes," said Princess Serenity, "Even though Its never been done before, but I'll try it now." She places the diamond on a rock, when it began to storm suddenly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Gilbert. "She will become Sailor Lightning, the commander of the lightning," said Princess Serenity.

"Okay," said Gilbert, "but you better be careful." They both took cover behind a rock. Soon, a crack of lightning struck the diamond. It let off a bright light and there was a big flash. Gilbert took cover behind a large boulder.

He looked carefully at the flash of light. And sparks. Just then, the flash of light started to take a form of a young woman. Then lightning was absorbed into the women, as the diamond remains were also absorbed.

Then the lightning calmed down and the young woman was revealed. Gilbert took a look at the women. She had long wavy hair. It was dark red. She was wearing some type of uniform. She also wore elbow length gloves; both elbow fittings are light blue.

She wore knee high bright blue boots. Even her bows, skirt and collar are bright blue. She also wore a tiara with a blue gem in it. The women appeared to be sleeping.

Gilbert walked towards the women. "Hello," he said, "Are you sleeping?" The women didn't reply. Then Gilbert saw that there was some type of crystal in the women's chest, in the middle of the bow. It was black.

"Maybe you don't have any energy yet," said Gilbert. Soon, Princess Serenity showed up. "May you excuse me?" she said to Gilbert.

He moved out of the way when Princess Serenity started chanting a spell. Soon a stream of silver magic was transferred from Princess Serenity to the young women.

The crystal in the young women suddenly turned from black to blue. And then, she opened her eyes. "What is this?" she said. "She is now alive," said Princess Serenity.

"Um, hello," said Gilbert. "Hello?" said Sailor Lightning, "Who are you?" "I'm Gilbert," said Gilbert, "And you're called Sailor Lightning." "That's right!" said Sailor Lightning, "I am Sailor Lightning, the commander of lightning!"

"Now Sailor Lightning," said Princess Serenity, "I created you to be this man's wife, you want to." "I want to!" said Sailor Lightning.

"Well, thank you, Princess Serenity," said Gilbert. "No biggie," said Princess Serenity as she soon disappeared. "Do you want to be my wife?" asked Gilbert. "Yes, I do!" said Sailor Lightning. "Do you want me to call you Helen?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes," said Sailor Lightning and she liked the name Helen.

* * *

Gilbert was woken by his dream. Because Helen accidentally splashed him with cold water. "Oh, sorry, Gilbert," she said.

"It's okay," replied Gilbert, "I was just remembering the day where I met you." "Oh thanks," said Helen, "And you know, I was here for about 2 weeks and I wanted to ask you a question." "What's that?" said Gilbert. "Why am I here?" asked Helen.

"Well," said Gilbert, "I wished for a wife and you were made to be my wife and that was your choice. And you're Sailor Lighting, the guardian of the Earth. But I love you no matter what and I want you to understand that." And of course, Helen did.


	2. Finding A Disguise

Finding A Disguise

Gilbert had been with his new wife, Helen for 3 weeks now. Throughout the time, Helen had been helping Gilbert in his garden. In a few cases, Gilbert had actually let some people meet Helen. But no one noticed her sailor suit, though. But Gilbert was thinking about it for some time.

"Okay," said Gilbert, "Uh you know, you don't have to be in your sailor warrior form all the time. You can change into your human form." "Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Helen, confused, "But, okay." "Uh what are you doing?" asked Gilbert.

"Well, I was trying to change into my human form," replied Helen, "But I don't know how to do it." Helen had no idea what he was talking about. "I thought you use some type of magic," said Gilbert. "Uh, okay," said Helen, but she had none of that and she doesn't know it at all.

To tell you the truth, Helen was only created as a Sailor warrior. "Uh oh," said Gilbert, "You don't have a civilian form. This is going to be a problem." "What are we going to do?" asked Helen.

"I know!" said Gilbert. He went to his room and found a lot of old clothes. Helen came up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, let me decide," said Gilbert and he paused for a minute. "I am going to get you to hide your sailor suit," he said in conclusion. Helen was confused. "Here, put this on," said Gilbert, "Sorry." He put a large sweater on Helen. It almost covered her sailor suit.

"This is a disguise," said Gilbert, "I will make it so it covers your sailor suit and makes you look like normal." "Well, thanks," said Helen. "Sorry we can't do anything about your gloves," said Gilbert, "But do you think your tiara can be taken off?"

"Well, let me see," she carefully touched her tiara and took it off. But it disappeared suddenly. "Uh, what happened?" asked Gilbert, who was surprised. "Don't worry," said Helen, "I can put it on whenever I want. Look!" Her tiara magically reappeared in her hands, then disappeared again. "Now, since these clothes are out of style," said Gilbert, "May I take you to get new clothes?"

"Of course!" replied Helen. For the next hour, Gilbert took Helen to a shopping mall. Once they got there, Gilbert had Helen tried on many different clothing. After many minutes, Helen tried and liked many outfits for her. They were all right for her and Gilbert bought them for her.

When they got home, Helen put on a sweater and she liked it instantly. Gilbert also put on a bunch of straps on Helen's boots, to disguise them. In any matter, Helen looked like a normal human perfectly. "There," said Gilbert, "You look normal to me." "I do?" said Helen, "Uh, well, okay. I like it! But, I love you!" Now Gilbert is ready to show his wife out in the city.


	3. Helen And The Stupid Teenager

Helen And The Stupid Teenager

After Gilbert got Helen a disguise, he took her around many places. By now, Helen had seen lots of places. She liked most of them. By now, she was getting to know things.

"I'm going to go someplace," said Gilbert, "It's very important that I have to make it. Could you wait here until I get back?" "Uh, okay," said Helen.

Gilbert had to make an important trip to some important errands. So Helen waited on a bench. She knew Gilbert wouldn't leave her on purpose.

So she waited for a couple of minutes. Just then, Helen heard a voice. "Hey, who," it said. A very taunting/stupid voice. Helen turned to see a male teenager. "Um, who are you?" asked Helen.

"I think-y you're a dumb," said the taunting teenager. "What?!" exclaimed Helen, offended. "You're dumb with that kind of hair style!" said the teenager, still taunting. And he laughed in a mocking way. Helen was offended. So she stood there, looking cross.

Then, the teenager put his hand on the metal railing. Helen was really mad and insulted. So she put her hand on the railing. She grabbed the metal railing and she sent out a spark of electricity from her hands. The spark of electricity soon reached the teenager's hand and he got electrocuted.

"How's that for me being dumb?!" said Helen, very cross. Just as soon as Gilbert returned. The teenage began to babble like an idiot and dance around crazily. "Uh, what's with the idiot?" asked Gilbert. "That thing insulted me," said Helen, "He called me dumb and made fun of my hair style!"

"Well- did you use your magical power?" asked Gilbert. "Yes," said Helen. "You're a sailor warrior with powers!" said Gilbert, "You could have killed that teenager or sent him to the moon!"

"I just used a discharge shock on him," said Helen. "Hmm, well, at least you didn't make him see ghosts," said Gilbert, "But you can't use your powers in public, they'll terminate you or worse! You have to keep your powers a secret."

"Okay," said Helen, "I'll try." "Good," said Gilbert, "Now we better get moving." "Okay," said Helen. And they set off. "Anyway," said Gilbert, "What did he say to you?"

"He mocked my hair style," said Helen, very offended. "Well, I saw idiots like that before I met you," said Gilbert, "Now since I'm human, I didn't electrocute them, actually they electrocuted themselves by accident. Anyway, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Well," said Helen, "Seeing you make me feel better." "Well, you now feel better," said Gilbert, "Because I'm here." "I rather be next to you rather that some dummy like that," said Helen.

"I know you do," said Gilbert, "Next time when I run off to somewhere important, I'm taking you with me." And they both agreed.

But later on, they'll run into more idiots on their journey.


	4. The Camping Night

The Camping Night

Well, after a misfortune, Gilbert showed Helen places outside the city. She enjoyed most of it. They were both having a good time.

And they enjoyed the beauties of nature. In fact, they decided to camp out for the night. Gilbert brought his camping supplies, his tent and two sleeping bags. "It feels go good to be away from the city for a night," said Gilbert. "It does feel different," said Helen, shivering. "Luckily, it's summer," said Gilbert, "Not winter. We'd be in trouble then."

Well, Gilbert hadn't gone camping for years the last time he went camping was in his teen years. But Helen was worried. She'd never gone camping before. Despite being a sailor warrior created from magic, she was scared inside.

"Don't worry," said Gilbert, "As long as we're together and we don't wander off, nothing can harm you." "Okay," said Helen, but she was still nervous.

Gilbert had used two sticks to start a campfire. He was going to roast marshmallows. "Would you like one?" he asked. "Uh, no thank you," said Helen.

"Uh, we're away from the city," said Gilbert, "And no one is around us, so you can remove your disguise." "Uh, thank you," said Helen. She removed her disguise.

"It was getting hot," she said. "Don't you ever get hot in that outfit?" asked Gilbert. "Not really," said Helen. "Oh well," said Gilbert. Soon, it was nightfall.

It was a clear night, so the stars are shining. "Wow, they are pretty," said Helen. "Yeah, they sure are," said Gilbert. Then they heard a growling noise. Helen soon got scared.

"What is that?" she said. "It's a bear," said Gilbert, "Quick, in the tent. Put out the fire." They soon kicked dirt onto the campfire, putting it out and got into the tent. Inside the tent, they can hear the bear's growling.

Helen was afraid. But Gilbert took care of her. "Just be quiet and don't move a muscle," said Gilbert, whispering. Shortly afterwards, the bear left. Gilbert and Helen sighed. But then they heard another noise.

It sounded loud, and pounding. Gilbert thought of something. "It's not a bear," he thought, "Bigger." "What is it?" asked Helen, afraid. "I'll go check it out," said Gilbert. He opened the tent very slowly. He was shocked.

The creature was like a black fur gorilla, only it had wider shoulders and human shaped with an odd face. "Could it be Bigfoot?" asked Gilbert.

"What's bigfoot?" asked Helen, nervously. "It's a cryptid,' said Gilbert, "The most famous one of all." The Bigfoot heard Gilbert and chased towards them.

"Darn!" said Gilbert, "He heard us!" The Bigfoot looked very scary, charging towards the tent. Gilbert began to put up a fight. Then Helen had a thought.

"I'm a sailor warrior," she said. She jumped in front of Gilbert, staring at the Bigfoot. "Bolt shock!" shouted Helen and she fired an electric blast at the ground in front of the Bigfoot, blowing it up. Gilbert was impressed. The Bigfoot was scared and ran away.

"Next time, it will be a big blast!" said Helen, triumphantly. "Well, that was amazing of you!" said Gilbert. "I am a sailor warrior," said Helen, "That's what we do."

"Well, the Bigfoot won't be coming back," said Gilbert, "Apart from that hole you made." Helen smiled. She was no longer afraid of the woods at night.

So for the rest of the night, they sleep. And they will enjoy a life together.

However, there are rhinos nearby. But Gilbert and Helen don't have to worry about them.


	5. The Enemy Awakes

The Enemy Awakes

In a hidden place, there was a tomb. Long ago, an evil being once terrorized the land. He was part human-part vampire. His name was Vamprimus.

He terrorized the land by draining energy from people for himself to live. However, he was soon stopped and put to eternal sleep. He was sealed away in a tomb and he was meant to be locked away forever. From there, he could do no harm.

Unfortunately, a evil human soon found the place where the tomb was. His name is Daiko Menji. He soon found the tomb where Vamprimus was sleeping.

"Hmmm, this is unusual," said Daiko. He had a squeaky voice. "What is this?" he asked himself.

Being deranged with evil in himself, he found out how to released the evil inside the tomb. It was a full moon night. He made preparations for the releasing of the evil inside. He was really sinister. He soon set things up. "Now will begin my vengeance!" said Daiko to himself.

Soon, the full moon began to shine on the mirrors Daiko set up. They soon reflected onto the steel panels on the tomb. In just minutes, the locks broke off. "Yes," said Daiko. Then, the tomb began to open. Mist blasted out of it. Soon, a clawed hand appeared.

And then a dark figure emerged from the tomb in a cloud of mist. "Now begins my vengeance!" said Daiko. The figure emerged completely from the tomb. Of course, it was Vamprimus.

"I am awaken!" he shouted, "Uh are you the guy who released me?" He turned at Daiko. "Yes," he said, "My name is Daiko Menji. I have decided to release you for vengeance. You may do such so."

"Yes," said Vamprimus, "I've been asleep for hundreds of years and I can't wait to get some exercise. First, my empire must be built."

He found some creepy looking statues. "Reventor, Clawdoom, and Harvard, awaken!" shouted Vamprimus and he blasted the statues, revealing the monsters.

One monster, whose name was Reventor had a laser blaster for his right hand and he was armed with spikes on his arms and legs. "It's been a long time!" he said.

Another monster, who had armour all over him and he had a huge crab claw for his right hand. His name was Clawdoom. "Yes, It feels so pure evil!" he said.

The other monster's name was Harvard. He had armour all over his body and he has what appears to be a part of a combine harvester's blade wheel is on his back. "Time for harvesting souls!" he said. "Listen!" announced Vamprimus.

The three monsters turned to him. "I have awaken you, but this human, whose name is Daiko Menji, but you can call him Daiko, he has woken me up for vengeance. He promised us it will be a huge success for all of us." The three monsters cheered.

"Let's begin," said Vamprimus. Unfortunately, thing aren't going to go well now. Who is this Daiko, why is he full of vengeance, how long this will go? (I'm done asking useless questions)

Well, they found an old abandoned mansion. The monsters decided to set up base here. The monsters are planning to take over the world, like they tried to do many years ago.

To tell you something, they think there will be no one to stop them. But they are wrong.


	6. The Dark Path

The Dark Path

Well, it's been two weeks ever since Gilbert and Helen have gone camping together. Unfortunately they're really far from their home. "Uh, where are we?" asked Helen. "Well," said Gilbert, "It's really far from our home." "We're lost!" shouted Helen.

"Sorry," said Gilbert. Well, who knows how long they'll be out there. However, trouble was soon to happen. A few hours later, Gilbert and Helen were walking alongside an abandoned roadway. "Luckily, there aren't anymore cars here," said Gilbert.

But then, Helen began to feel weak. She collapsed on the pavement. "Helen, what's wrong?" asked Gilbert. He was worried. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know," said Helen.

But Gilbert could see that her crystal is glowing rapidly. "I think it means you're in pain," said Gilbert. He was right. And he knew why and how.

"I think it's the unstable magnetic field in this area part," said Gilbert, "And I think you somehow absorbed too much magnetic waves. It's causing you to be in extreme pain! We have to get away from here." Well, they did manage to get out of the magnetic area part, but Helen was in so much pain, they could go no further.

Luckily, there was an old bench right next to them. Gilbert set Helen down on the bench. "You should rest here until you feel better," said Gilbert.

"Thank you," said Helen. She was feeling hurt. "We should stop here until you feel strong enough," said Gilbert, "And I hope it's soon, it's getting really dark. Who knows what could happen here?" Gilbert soon waited. But he wanted to make sure it was safe.

"I can guess that magnetic field hurts her," he thought to himself, "After all, I'm carrying the camping stuff. When this whole 'shinigade' is over I will take good care of her. Better check first." Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he wandered far from Helen.

"Oops," he said, "Better get back to Helen before a bad thing happens." And that's when something awful happened. Gilbert heard a wicked laugh. He turned to the road.

He saw something frightening emerging from the shadows. What it looks like to him was a bear, but it wasn't. "Oh now what?" he said to himself. It wasn't a bear. It looked like a dog, but it wasn't like any dog Gilbert had ever seen.

The dog was shaggy and all black. Gilbert was shocked to see it, but he became more shocked. The dog's eyes are like red fire. And it appears to be missing a lower jaw, but it had three sharp, long blade-like canine teeth. It's horror appearance is that it has a second lifeless head growing from it's neck.

"Oh no," he said. The dog thing gave a horrible laugh, and began to charge at Gilbert. "Oh a really bad dog-thing!" he said. He dodged it, causing the creature to hurt itself.

Gilbert quickly ran back to Helen as fast as he could. The creature soon recovered and chased after Gilbert, making its demon sound.

He soon reached Helen. She was in a terrible condition. "Where have you been?" she asked, painfully.

"Sorry," said Gilbert, "I got distracted and wandered off. Anyway, we better get moving and fast!" "Why?" asked Helen. She was really weak. "Sorry, but we have to," said Gilbert, "You better get on my back."

Soon, the creature appeared. It charged at Gilbert immediately. "Change of plans, look out!" he shouted. He protected Helen from the creature. "What is that thing?" asked Helen. "It's a black dog!" replied Gilbert, "They're evil spirits that only exist for vengeance and revenge. This one wants to kill us!"

"You sure know about dogs," said Helen. "I found out on the Internet!" said Gilbert, "We better get away from it before it turns us into dog food." "But," said Helen, still weak, "I can't move!"

"Well, that's a problem," said Gilbert. The monster dog tried to crush Gilbert again. Helen wanted to help, but she was really weak and sick. She could hardly breathe.

"Oh canine!" said Gilbert, "I guess I'm on my own!" The dog creature chased after Gilbert. "Luckily, I took dog chasing classes!" said Gilbert.

And then he had an idea. He stood still for a moment. The creature charge at Gilbert. Then, Gilbert jumped out of the dog's way. The dog knocked itself out.

"I have an idea," said Gilbert. He turned to Helen. "Maybe if you can blast it," said Gilbert, "You can heal yourself by getting rid of all that overload power you got." "Well," said Helen, very badly weak, "I'll try." "Get ready," said Gilbert. He got into position.

He knew Helen was hurt so much, so she couldn't fire one attack after another. So here's what Gilbert did. He got in front of a large tree. "Come and get me, canine lot!" he said. The creature charged at him very fast.

At the right moment, Gilbert jumped out of the way. The beast missed and it's large three fangs hit the tree. It tried to attack again, but because it's fangs are jammed in the tree, it couldn't budge one inch.

"Go for it!" shouted Gilbert. "Okay," said Helen, trying to keep her balanced. Using the magnetic energy she absorbed, she transformed it into her own electrical power.

"Lightning shot!" she shouted and blasted a powerful stream of electricity at the creature. There was a mass explosion and it turned the awful dog creature into a pile of melted nothingness. "Now that's one way to deal a bad canine," said Gilbert.

He found that Helen, using the power shock attack actually made her feel better. She was no longer in pain. "How do you feel?" asked Gilbert. "I feel better than ever," said Helen, "In fact, take a look at this." She showed Gilbert something.

When she fired the lightning blast, she also created what appears to be a crystal. "Well, what do we know about that," said Gilbert. The crystal is yellow and it looks like there is a ball of glowing energy inside it. "It looks like the crystal you were created from," said Gilbert.

"You might be right," said Helen. But who knows?

They decided to head straight home to find out. And to avoid any more vengeful spirits lurking in the darkness.


	7. The Discovery

The Discovery

As soon as Gilbert and Helen returned to their home, they soon examined the crystal that Helen created when she used her powers.

"Hmm," said Gilbert, "It does look like the one you were created from." "You're right," said Helen, "I think." "No doubt about it, it does look exactly the same," said Gilbert.

"Yeah," said Helen. The decided to store it away to keep it safe. They put it in a box and hid it in a closet. They were deciding what to do next. But that's soon to come.

Well, for the next 7 hours, they decided to play video games. Helen was new to this, so Gilbert gave her a head tutorial. After that, they played a bunch of video games and of course Helen won every single one.

Well, they finally decided to take the crystal out and check what's going on with it. When they saw the inside, they were surprised. "Am I seeing double?" said Gilbert to himself.

Inside the crystal was a orb of light, now inside of it, it looks like there is a little girl. "She looks like you," said Gilbert. "But where did she come from?" asked Helen.

"I think," said Gilbert, "You created her." Helen was confused. "All that magnetic energy you absorbed and fired it off," began Gilbert, "Caused you to create this. I guess you may have created another sailor warrior. Take a look."

They both could see that the little girl inside the crystal was wearing the same outfit Helen has. Only she looks all pale, even her outfit. And he hair is white. "I guess she's not awaken yet," said Gilbert.

"Yeah," said Helen, "I think it will be a whole year until she's at full power. Then she will be born."

"You're right," said Gilbert, "A year is long enough. But since you created her, it makes her our daughter, and since you're my wife, that means, I'm her father and you're her mother, so in a year, it makes us a family."

Helen agreed with him. So, from that day onward, Helen has spent 12 hours taking care of the crystal, which is soon to be their daughter. She stood up all night protecting the crystal.

She will be doing this for 365 days. Gilbert decided that during the hours she's taking a break from the crystal, they would have fun together.


	8. Be On Your Guard

Be On Your Guard

It's been about 4 months ever since Helen has created a crystal that's soon to be another sailor warrior. She took care of it very well by now. "How is it doing?" asked Gilbert. "It's doing all right," replied Helen, "So far, it's developed a lot."

"Well, that's good for you," said Gilbert. At the moment, Helen wasn't protecting the crystal. She's not doing it at the moment. However, in 4 hours, she was going to go protect it.

Of course, the hours passed. It was time for Helen to keep her guard on the crystal. And so she did. She took it out and kept it secure in here hands.

"It's been a long time since she's been doing this," thought Gilbert. Of course, he didn't want to disturb Helen when she's protecting the crystal.

However, there was one thing that Gilbert does it to keep an eye on her and everything around him, so that nothing goes wrong. However, things will become surprising.

After 3 hours when Helen started protecting the crystal, everything around her and Gilbert went black. "Oh drat!" said Gilbert! He found a flashlight. "What happened?" asked Helen. She was surprised and scared.

"It's a blackout," said Gilbert. Now this is the first time a blackout happened when Helen was protecting the crystal. The last time it happened to Gilbert, Helen wasn't even created yet.

But Helen was determined to make it through the remaining 9 hours with her protection for the crystal. Gilbert was also determined to protect Helen from any harm that might come. "Don't worry," said Gilbert, "I'll protect you." "Thanks," said Helen, who felt safe near Gilbert.

The power was out for hours, but Gilbert and Helen were already doing a good job of making through the dark hours. They haven't slept one bit.

But they felt proud of themselves and very brave too. Well, another few hours passed. Helen had finished guarding the crystal and put it away and the power came back.

Both Helen and Gilbert were happy after that. "Well we did it," said Gilbert.

"Yeah," said Helen. But they were so tired that they fell asleep! They really had a long night.


	9. The Lone Mystery

The Lone Mystery

Okay, now it's been 9 months ever since the new crystal has been created. Today, Gilbert decided he should do something. But it might be a short while. Well, it was time again for Helen to guard the crystal. Gilbert decided that he would leave Helen by herself.

He knows she will be fine by herself. Gilbert decided to go out for a while. "Hmm," he thought, "It's sure is nice outside." It was nearly nighttime. Gilbert was walking along very nicely.

"How nice is the sundown?" said Gilbert to himself. Then he caught sight of something. "What's that?" he asked himself. He went to check it out. As he did, he saw the figure closely. And better. "What could it be?" he thought. He followed the figure. "Yes, I got the grill gasoline!" said the figure.

"Well, it sure is close," thought Gilbert, "And it does have a squeaky voice. Hold on." He saw the figure closer. When some light was shone on it, it revealed it's personality.

"What the mold!" thought Gilbert. Of course, the figure was a human, who is defiantly Daiko Menji. "Daiko Menji," said Gilbert, "I thought he was in jail. What is he doing here? And his voice is still squeaky."

He followed Daiko without letting him know he's there. "What is he up to?" thought Gilbert, "And doing something with that stolen gasoline?"

He followed Daiko further. However, towards a line of trees, Gilbert lost track of Daiko. "I know he's up to something with that gasoline," said Gilbert.

He knew that Helen will be done in 7 hours with the crystal so Gilbert spent all that time spying on Daiko as he steals more gasoline, nuclear and radioactive objects, gold, oil, and a few other things. "He's up to something," thought Gilbert. He decided to head on home.

He returned to see Helen keeping the crystal safe. And she was about to put it away for safety.

"Oh, hi, Gilbert," she said. "Oh, hi," said Gilbert. "You look like you've been stalking something," said Helen. "Yeah, I have," said Gilbert, "A crook. I know who he is. I just don't know why is he doing it."

Gilbert doesn't know what Daiko is up to. But we do know it has something to do with the evil he released. That's a fact.


	10. Heroes

Heroes

Well, it was another day. Helen wasn't protecting the crystal at the moment, so she and Gilbert decided to walk around.

"So what were you doing on the other night?" asked Helen. "I was stalking a thief," replied Gilbert. "Yikes," said Helen. "Yeah," said Gilbert, "What did he want with the things he stole?"

"Who knows?" said Helen. They were walking past a toddler's school as they were talking about the thief. "Well, I think the thief was stealing possessions for an evil purpose," said Helen.

"That's true," said Gilbert, "But for what purpose?" They were thinking about the mystery very hard. Then, disaster happened. A large tanker truck was driving along near the school.

Just then, a car, not interested in stopping, ran a red light. The tanker truck was about to go through the intersection when the car ran through. The truck driver was shocked. He ended up driving off the roads. "Look out!" called Gilbert, and he pushed Helen out of the trucks' way.

The truck ended up heading towards the school and smashed into one of the rooms. "Mega impact!" shouted Gilbert. Luckily, there was no one in the room. Unluckily, it was the boiler room.

The truck driver got out of the truck very scared. "Are you all right?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes," said the truck driver. "Don't worry," said Gilbert, "It wasn't your fault. The school staff came out to see the truck in the building. Gasoline was leaking out of it's tank and flames emerged from the room.

"I'll go evacuate the school," said one of the staff. And so he did. "What happened here?" said another staff.

"A car pulled out in front of me," said the truck driver. Then they heard a bang. It was the car that scared the truck driver. It ran into the back of the tanker.

The driver got out of the car, attempting to run away, insanely. "That's the guy that scared him!" said Gilbert, "Hey you! Stop!" "Blat!" said the runaway guy and he continued running. "Hold on," said Gilbert. He found three rocks and some rope.

He tied them together. "Good thing I also took bolo classed before dog running classes," said Gilbert. As soon as he finished, he chased after the stupid guy. He kept blabbing. "Bolo maneuver!" shouted Gilbert, "Go for it!" and he threw his bolo, wrapping around the stupid guy's legs.

The stupid guy was tripped and he tumbled down the sidewalk, and then he slammed his head onto a bench. "That'll teach him," said Gilbert. And vengeance occurred. The flames touched the leaking gas. "Everyone get clear!" shouted Helen.

There was a loud explosion. The tanker blew up and took a bite out of the school. "We have to rescue everyone from the burning building!" shouted Gilbert.

There were still some children trapped inside. "Let's go for it!" said Helen and Gilbert together. They went inside the burning building. The flames were everywhere. They heard people screaming.

"Come on!" said Gilbert. Luckily, they managed rescued many children from the building. But there was still one more group trapped in the room with a mega flame. "I'll go," said Helen, "I'm fireproof. I can stand the huge fires." "Be careful," said Gilbert, "I can't do anymore."

Helen raced up to the burning top floor. Fire was everywhere. She was right. Being a sailor warrior created from magic did save her life. Despite her disguise being torched.

In no time, she found the last group of children. She used her senses to feel anymore children trapped in any closet or other places. Luckily there weren't. She was getting ready to save the children when a giant fireball was about to fall on them.

"No way!" shouted Helen. She used her electrical energy to create a barrier around the children. The fireball soon evaporated and the children were safe.

"Don't worry," said Helen, "I'm here. I'll protect you." She was true as her words. As soon as Helen brought the remaining children to safety, the fire department and police soon arrived. The firemen began to put out the fire.

Now before Helen got out completely, he put a blanket on her to cover her true form. "I guess your disguise wasn't fireproof like you are," he said. "Yeah," said Helen. "Uh, she's burnt out," said Gilbert. "Yeah," said Helen, "I am." They're trying to cover her defense.

All the children and adults were safe. In a few minutes, the fire was out completely and the remains of the torched truck and car were taken to the junkyard.

The police were understandable to the truck driver as they knew it wasn't his fault. "Uh," said Gilbert, "Would you look at the bolo-ed guy over there?"

Some of the cops approached the guy. "You are under arrest for driving a car without a license!" said one. "And for causing this whole mess!" said another.

"You offended me!" said the guy. The cops hand-cuffed him and threw him the police car, slamming the door in his face. "Thank you," said the principal, "You saved our children. You two are real heroes."

"Thank you," said Gilbert. "Uh, take it easy lady," said one of the staff. "Uh, yeah," said Helen, trying to pretend she's still burned. But Gilbert had a thought. Before the stupid guy was arrested, he saw two bite marks on him. "They look like they belong to a vampire," thought Gilbert.

After the children was taken home by their parents, who were worried about the whole incident, Gilbert and Helen were thinking about their child who were soon to appear from the crystal they were taking care of. As soon as they got home Helen started to guard the crystal.

Gilbert continued to think about the stupid guy and his bite marks and the thief, Daiko. "I'm beginning to think they're somehow connected," he thought. He will think of this for a while now. But today, they have proven themselves true heroes.

But they will do it again real soon.


	11. Destiny Foretold

Destiny Foretold

It was a ordinary day. Okay, here is Usagi. Well, earlier, almost a year ago, she created Sailor Lightning for Gilbert. However, she was always thinking of her friends. Well- Let's see what happened.

* * *

It was a particular day. Usagi was with her friends, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. It was a month after they defeated Sailor Galaxa and Chaos. And of course, the departure of the Sailor Starlights.

Today, Usagi and her friends were sitting together out in the park. "Well," began Makoto, "Today's a nice day, isn't it?" "That's a way to start things out," said Rei, annoyed already. Ami is reading a science book, as usual. And Minako was looking pretty also, like she always does. "Hey, girls!" yelled Usagi as she ran towards her friends.

Ami jumped and threw her book away by accident. And Rei jumped onto Makoto. Minako also fell onto the ground. "Usagi!" said Rei, annoyed. "I'm a mess!" cried Minako. "Well, there goes my new book about fractions," said Ami. "You are a nuisance today, Usagi," said Makoto, annoyed. "Sorry, guys," said Usagi.

"Well, thank you, Usagi," said Rei, satisfied. "So, what shall we do today?" asked Makoto, "Besides ramming all of us?" "Well," began Usagi, "I'm not sure what to do today!" Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako all groaned with annoyance. "Well, make sure today doesn't involve irritating all of us!" yelled Rei.

"Why are you so mean to me?" grumbled Usagi. "Because you are an annoying meatball-head!" blared Rei. "Aw!" groaned Usagi, "You're being mean to me!" "You're annoying!" yelled Rei. And both Usagi and Rei got into an argument. A very annoying and silly one. "Great," said Minako, "This is lame."

"A perfect day to start out with," said Ami. "And now, it's a wreck," said Makoto. Anyway, after a little quarrel, the 5 girls decided to walk through the forest. "The new question is," began Rei, "What are we doing here?" "I'm not sure," said Usagi. "Well," began Makoto, "At least we're actually doing something." "I have to agree," said Ami.

Well, however, after they got bored walking through the forest that day, the girls decided to just head back home. Little did they know that something powerful has just emerged from the far reaches of the universe. At Usagi's home, she was just relaxing. She was tired of her argument with Rei. She decided that tomorrow will be more exciting.

Then, she fell fast asleep. The next morning, Usagi's guardian cat, Luna decides to give her a very loud and unpleasant wake up call. "Usagi!" she yelled, "It's time to wake up!" Usagi screamed and jumped out of bed. "Luna," Shouted Usagi, "What did you do that for!" "To wake you up, silly," said Luna. "Well, you're annoying when you do that!" shouted Usagi.

She left. "Now, things will be nice and quiet here," said Luna, and she took a long catnap. Like she always does. Until Artemis comes, of course. Usagi met her friends at the same place from yesterday.

The forest nearby Tokyo. They were waiting for her. "You're late!" snapped Rei. "What?" said Usagi, "Now how late was I?" "Let me see," said Rei, "5 minutes late!" "How 5 minutes is late?" said Usagi. Makoto jumped in the argument.

"Are we going to spend all day arguing or what?" she bellowed. "No, not really," said Usagi. "Then what are we going to do then?" said Makoto. "Okay," said Usagi, "Not argue anymore."

"That's a start," said Rei. "Let's discuss something else," said Ami. "What?" said Makoto, "Like the time I lured that overweight meanie looser into that rock crusher?" "Now," said Usagi, "I have to admit it, that was very funny."

"And also," began Minako, "What about that time where that leopard made a mess out of my face?" "Now that was hilarious!" said Makoto. Minako groaned. "How about a group of cavemen?" said Usagi.

"We've never encountered those!" blared Rei. "I know!" said Usagi. "Well, how about that lame sitcom about a moron and a pep-alley?" said Rei. The five friends continued to talk about mishaps, spills and chills, and other wacky moments they had together.

From the year when they were battling the Dark Kingdom to the battle against the Chaos. By the time they were talking about the Sailor Starlights, they really had gone deep into the forest.

"Well, now where are we?" asked Minako. "Very, very, very, very, very, very-" said Usagi. She said the word "very" for an hour long. "Very, very, very, very, very-" continue Usagi. Rei was annoyed. "Finish it!" she screamed. "Very deep in the forest," finished Usagi. "Terrific," said Makoto, "We're lost to infinity."

"Don't feel bad," said Usagi, "I know a way out of these woods." And her friends followed her. To even more deep trouble. "Usagi," said Rei, "Now where the radiation belt are we?" "Uh," said Usagi, "Even more deeper into the forest?" "Terrific!" said Rei, "Now, we're really lost! You are a nut head!"

"Why are you so mean to me, Rei?" cried Usagi. "Because you are dumb!" shouted Rei. "Okay, okay," said Ami, "Name calling won't get us anywhere." "Well, I know that!" said Rei, "I don't care! Usagi isn't being smart right now!" "Aw, why did you say that?" cried Usagi.

"Shut up!" shouted Makoto, "The two of you! Now, arguing isn't going to get us out of this. We have to think of a way to solve this problem. Not by arguing!" Usagi and Rei stopped arguing.

"Okay," said Usagi. "Even-" began Rei, thinking of an insult for Usagi, but she said no more. But, Usagi accidentally hit a tree, which causes a beehive to fall on Rei. "Argh!" growled Rei.

"Ooops," said Usagi. Then, a swarm of bees arrived, hoping to rest in their beehive. They all saw the girls, thinking they all wrecked their home. So the bees attacked the girls. The girls all screamed in pain. "Usagi!" screamed Rei, "This is all your fault! You are a nut head!" "Aw!" cried Usagi, "You're being mean to me again!"

"You are going to pay for this!" shouted Rei. "Now listen here!" shouted Makoto, "What did I say about name calling?" "I'm ruined!" screamed Minako. Well, after the girls got away from the bee swarm, and suffering from the bee stings, they decided on how to get out of the forest. Uh, wait. They already decided how to get out of the forest.

Without Usagi's help! They simply followed the trail back to Toyko. "Now, take that, Usagi the dummy!" said Rei, bragging. "Aw!" cried Usagi, "You never asked me for my help! You're really mean to me!"

"Shut up you two!" yelled Makoto, "I know we got stung by bees, but you two should stop this nonsense right now!" "All right!" said Rei, still annoyed. "Thank you, Makoto," said Usagi. "I'm ruined again!" said Minako. "We know that," said Ami, "All we ever did today was getting chased by bees and starting pointless arguments. I think it's lame."

"Kind of like my algebra class," said Makoto, to herself. "Now, let's recover from these stings and try to do something else!" said Ami. Well, they retuned home to recover from the bee stings.

2 days later, when they have fully recovered, they returned to the park, where they met up together. "Okay," began Rei, "Before we start with more insect mishaps, let's think of what we're doing right now. And it better not be stupid, Usagi!" "Okay," said Usagi. "Don't let me get ruined!" said Minako.

"We won't!" said Usagi and Rei, together. "Then let's go!" said Minako. "Okay," said Ami. "Then let's" said Rei, "Now come on, Usagi!" "All right," said Usagi. "Just as long as we don't have to fight any creepazoids," said Makoto. "Okay," said Rei, "It's been months now, and this is the first time you actually said that word." "You know," said Makoto, "You're right."

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask was tracking down a dangerous energy wave. "What could this be?" he asked himself. Then, the dark wave formed a giant claw. "Aw nuts!" he said. He took out his cane as the claw reached out for him Tuxedo Mask gave the claw a good whack and shatter it like glass.

"Now that's what I call breaking windows," Tuxedo Mask joked. Just then, a giant dragon appeared from the energy wave. "Oh great," said Tuxedo Mask. The energy dragon attacked Tuxedo Mask, trying to destroy him. Meanwhile, Usagi and her friends were still talking. When Rei suddenly interrupted.

"I sense danger!" she shouted. "Hey, you interrupted me!" cried Usagi. "Forget it!" shouted Rei, "There could be danger!" "How?" said Usagi, "We've already defeated a lot of enemies. How could there be one more?" "There is more now!" shouted Rei. "Aw, why?" cried Usagi. "Well, if there's danger," said Makoto, "Then we should go to it."

"I agree," said Ami. "Well, if it's evil and danger," said Minako, "We know what to do." "Well, yes," said Usagi. "Okay, guys," said Minako, "Let's go!" They all got out their power pens.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Ami, and she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Makoto and she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Minako and she transformed into Super Sailor Venus. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" said Rei, and she transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"Okay," said Usagi, "What is this all about?" "Come on you dork!" said Sailor Mars, "Transform now!" "Okay," said Usagi, "Now, here I go! Moon Eternal Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Let's rock and roll!" said Sailor Moon. And the five Sailor Warriors headed off towards the danger.

And a perfect time, too. Tuxedo Mask was really in a rough mishap. He is facing energy blast shaped like a bird, a snake, and a bull. "Oh man!" he said, "Now it's triple trouble." The Bull charged at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask gave it a good whack with his cane. Then the bird charged towards him.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars fired her fire arrow at the bird, destroying it. "Now that was cool," said Sailor Mars. "Now what's going on, Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Moon. "It's this energy wave of darkness," explained Tuxedo Mask, "It suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was trying to stop it from expanding any further."

Then the energy snake and bird attacked. "Come on, guys," said Sailor Jupiter, "Time for some fried chicken and an extra boot."

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" shouted Sailor Venus and she blasted the snake. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted Sailor Jupiter and she blasted the bird to nothing. "Tuxedo Mask explained the whole situation. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was scanning the whole energy wave. "Guys," she explained. "Hold on!" cried Sailor Moon, "Moon Crystal Power!"

She used her Moon Power Tiare to blast the energy wave, but no damage was done. "Aw, nuts!" she exclaimed. Then, more virus creatures appeared. "I'll take care of these!" said Sailor Mercury, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She blasted more viruses.

"Next!" she said, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" She made waste/water out of a boulder man. Tuxedo Mask joined in the battle. The Sailor Warriors kept on fighting the energy wave, but to no avail. "It's no use!" said Sailor Jupiter, "There is way too many viruses!"

"WE'VE never faced anything like these before," said Sailor Venus. "Yeah," said Sailor Mars, "Whenever we destroyed one, more keep popping up." "Yeah," said Sailor Moon, "I've thought Sailor Galaxa/Chaos was bad enough, but this thing tops it all off." "Okay, guys," said Sailor Mars, "I have an idea."

The Sailor Warriors listen to Mars' plan. "We must combine all our powers," she explain. "Well, that will work," said Sailor Moon. "Even if it means using all our powers," said Sailor Mars dramatically.

"I agree," said Sailor Mercury. "Me too," said Sailor Venus. "And I'm totally in, too," said Sailor Jupiter. "Ready guys," said Sailor Moon. The other warriors agreed. "Now let's do it!" they all shouted at once. Soon, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter began to glow. And Sailor Moon raised her Moon Power Tiare up and soon it was full of energy.

"Moon Crystal Blaster!" shouted Sailor Moon, and she fired a sacred energy blast at the dark energy wave. But at the rage, it was going to be fatal for Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. After a few minutes of an explosive force, the dark energy wave exploded on itself and vanished into thin air. Sailor Moon sighed in relief.

"You okay," said Tuxedo Mask. "Yes, I am," said Sailor Moon. But then she gasped at her friends. "Oh no!" she said. She saw Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter starting to fade into nothing. "They used all their energy and their life force for you to destroy the energy wave," said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon walked to her friends just as they were starting to disappear.

"Guys," she said, "Why did you do it?" "There wasn't any other choice," said Sailor Mercury, "We had to do it. We didn't want the world destroyed. Anyway, thanks for being my friend. And showing me there's more to life than just studying. Even though I still do it." With that said, Sailor Mercury completely disappeared.

"Well, I had a lot of fun with you," said Sailor Jupiter, who was also fading, "It was cool sharing my stories on how I knocked some stupidheads upside down and also for being my friend." Also, Sailor Jupiter disappeared, too. "Sailor Moon," said Sailor Venus, "It was amazing just being with you. And I did have a cool and somewhat dangerous adventure before I met you. And yet, I enjoyed my life with you." Then, Sailor Venus disappeared, too. "Hey, come here, you looney," said Sailor Mars.

And Sailor Moon did. "I know," she began, "That we had a lot of downs and irritation and mishaps. But we always came out on top. And I know we'll see each other again one day. And thank you." With that, Sailor Mars also vanished. "Oh no," said Sailor Moon, "My friends are gone again! This is horrible!"

"I'm sorry, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask, "I'm here with you." "Thanks," said Sailor Moon. Just then, Luna and Artemis came. "Woah, what happened here?" asked Artemis. "I don't know," said Luna. "It's a very long story," said Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

Well, Usagi still misses her friends. But she will keep their promise. And she always knows that surprises will be in store for her. And she has something important to do right now.


	12. The Birth Of The New Sailor Warrior

The Birth Of The New Sailor Warrior

Okay, we are at the evil's lair. And the truth is revealed. "Now did I get everything on the list?" said Daiko Menji. Of course this is why he stole all those things. It's for Vamprimus and his army of evil. One of the henchmen, named Harvard look at the stolen objects.

"Heh," he began, "Oil, gasoline, gold, etc, blah, blah, blah and power! You got everything on the list!" Another minion, named Clawdoom approached them. "You are worthy" he said, "My claw is good now, I mean for evil!"

"You do realize that my laser blaster is ready!" said Reventor. "Well, what are we waiting for?" shouted Daiko, "Let's launch the first attack!" "Yes, we will," said Vamprimus, "Uh, maybe we'll stalk around first, then attack!"

"Okay," said Daiko, "Prepare for departure!" And they were ready to leave. But nothing happened. "Well, this is awkward," said Clawdoom. "Uh," aren't you guys supposed to teleport?" asked Daiko. "Well, we would," said Vampirmus, "I guess we lost it." "You want to walk?" asked Harvard. "Yes," said Vamprimus, "We've lost that power."

"Oh well," said Daiko, "Can't always be perfect." "I'll go get the walking stick," said Reventor. "You have a laser blaster," said Clawdoom. "Oh shut up," said Reventor.

"I guess we're going over this again," said Daiko, "I sold my soul." This was true. He sold his soul for power, in return, he was given a black staff, which is the source of his dark powers, and somehow his now so-called life.

"And," Daiko continued, "About those stupid cops that desire to put me back in prison, I enjoy you executing them to dust. It was drastically cruel, and I enjoy it." "Uh yes," said Harvard, "I enjoy-" "Shut up!" said Reventor. "All of you shut your mouths and let's go!" shouted Daiko. Together, they all set out. Except for Vamprimus, he didn't like the sun.

Meanwhile, Helen and Gilbert were watching a television series. They were enjoying themselves. "They sure did a better job on this one than all of the others," said Helen.

"That's right," said Gilbert, "Really." "Say, I have a question," said Helen, "What are bolos?" "Oh, they're steel balls and strong strings made into an animal trap," said Gilbert, "The Australians use them many years ago. They used to hunt animals with them." "Oh," said Helen, "We're not doing that anymore, are we?"

"Nope, anyway, onto an important thing," said Gilbert, "We should let our new child be finally born. It's been 364 days now." "Yeah, almost a year," said Helen, "You know, 365 days, nearly almost a year since I made that crystal. I can't wait for our new child to be born. How did I know that?"

"Well, I know she will be nice," said Gilbert. Well, actually, he couldn't think of anything specific to say. "Sorry," he said, "Just being silent." "Oh," said Helen. "What is it, darling?" asked Gilbert. "It's Princess Serenity," replied Helen, "She says it's time." I see," said Gilbert. They both left the house and headed out towards an open field.

There, they met Princess Serenity. "Greetings," she said. "It's been over a year since you met me," said Gilbert, "This is Princess Serenity, the one who gave you life." "I remember," said Helen, "You brought me to life." "I wanted you," said Gilbert, "I love you."

"And now," said Princess Serenity, "I will bring your child to life. She is ready." "I understand," said Gilbert, and he handed Princess Serenity the crystal. "All right," said Gilbert as Princess Serenity placed the crystal out into the hot sunlight. She then stood back and let the magic take place. Gilbert and Helen watched.

Then there was a powerful blast from the crystal. It gave off a bang-like flash. Gilbert and Helen took cover as the crystal started to glow. "Look!" said Gilbert. Then, from the flash of light appeared a young girl. She had dark red hair, just like Helen, but a little bit shorter. She also wore the same kind of uniform Helen was wearing, only the elbow fittings on her gloves are yellow, and so are her knee high boots which have no heel supports, and her bows, skirt and collar. "Our child," said Helen.

"She looks beautiful," said Gilbert. "Now I will use the silver crystal to bring her to life," said Princess Serenity. But just then, they hear noise nearby. "Hold on," said Gilbert. The three turned towards the nearby forest. "I'll check it out," said Gilbert. "Okay," said Princess Serenity. Gilbert ran towards the trees and of course, he found four enemies.

"What are those?" asked Gilbert. Of course, it was Daiko Menji, and his minions, Reventor, Harvard and Clawdoom. "What the-" said Gilbert.

"I spy something!" shouted Clawdoom. "I'll get it!" said Reventor and aimed his laser blaster at Gilbert! "Oh drat," said Gilbert. Then he ran away as Reventor tried to shoot him! "Me!" cried Reventor as he rapidly shooting his laser blaster. "Hey, Helen! Serenity!" shouted Gilbert. "What is it?" said Helen. "We got unwelcome company!" shouted Gilbert.

"I feel a dark energy power," said Princess Serenity, "I'll protect your child, don't worry." "Thank you," said Helen. Princess Serenity picked up the not-yet-active body of the Sailor Warrior. "You're mine!" shouted Reventor. "I got this one!" shouted Helen, "Bolt Shock!" She fired a lightning bolt at Reventor. "I'm hurt!" cried Reventor.

The other two monsters appeared along with Daiko. Gilbert was the first to recognize him. "What?" he said, "Daiko Menji?" "That's right-y-oh!" said Daiko, "It's so good to see you again!" "I thought you were arrested for kidnapping children for your own selfish greed!" said Gilbert. "Correct!" said Daiko, "So, I broke out of jail after a few years just for revenge on you!"

"How dare you did that?" said Gilbert. "Well, cops were after me after I escape," said Daiko, "So, I sold my soul for a black staff I hold possession of, so, the cops were executed under my command." "What?" said Gilbert. "Time to change the subject," said Daiko, "Now I see you have a girl." He approached Helen.

"Now give me some sugar-" said Daiko in a really creepy way. Helen got angry and punched Daiko in the face! "Get off of me you bug!" she shouted. Helen also kicked Daiko in the stomach. "Get off of my wife!" shouted Gilbert. "You insulted me," said Daiko, "So minions, attack." That's when Reventor, Clawdoom and Harvard got ready for battle. "I'll hold them off," said Helen, get to our child. "I know," said Gilbert. For a minute, Helen managed to bash out the three monsters while dodging a claw and a combine harvester. By then Gilbert got to the Sailor Warrior, only to see Princess Serenity finally managing to bring her to life.

"Wow," said Gilbert. Helen was outnumbered. "I know these guys love to be unfair," she said, "I'm outnumbered!" "Bye!" said Harvard. Just then, there were flashes of light. And the three monsters were kicked on their heads. "Is that" said Helen. "Our child is finally born!" shouted Gilbert. Soon enough, there stood the new Sailor Warrior. Finally brought to life.

"Her name is Sailor Starshine!" said Princess Serenity. "I shall crush you!" said Clawdoom, as he launched his claw on Sailor Starshine. Sailor Starshine noticed the claw approaching her. Luckily, with a surprise, she was able to grab it.

"Hey!" said Clawdoom. Then, Sailor Starshine broke off Clawdoom's claw. "Ouch!" yelled Clawdoom, "You're not allowed to do that!" Sailor Starshine in response kicked Clawdoom in the face, literally, breaking him. "I'll get her!" said Harvard, using his combine harvester device. Sailor Starshine grabbed Clawdoom and jammed him into Harvard's blades, thus blowing it up.

"My minions!" screamed Daiko. "I'll get her!" said Reventor. But Sailor Starshine grabbed Reventor's arm and made him shoot at Daiko. "Hey!" screamed Daiko, "What are you trying to do, kill me?" "I'm sorry," said Reventor, but Sailor Starshine made him shoot Daiko even more! Next, she kicked Reventor's arm and broke off his laser blaster. "I'm hurt!" cried Reventor.

"Man, that girl has a lot of spark," said Daiko. "And now, it's your turn to be broken!" said Gilbert. "Well!" said Daiko, "I'm out of here! I've seen enough!" Daiko left the field. The three minions crawled back to base. And boy it took them a very long time with the condition they're in. "That was close," said Gilbert.

Helen, Gilbert and Sailor Starshine thanked Princess Serenity for her help of bringing Sailor Starshine to life. "I will return again," said Princess Serenity, and soon she left. "Whew!" said Gilbert, "That was close!" "Looks like we have some enemies on our hands," said Helen, "What do you think?"

She turned to their newborn child. Sailor Starshine started to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Gilbert and Helen were surprised and confused. "Um," said Gilbert, "Our kid is kind of silent."

"Uh oh," said Helen. She walked towards Sailor Starshine. "Oh no," she said, "I forgot to give you a voice." "Yikes," said Gilbert, "Now what?"


	13. Now What's Next?

Now What's Next?

Two days passed ever since Gilbert and Helen's child was born. She has been mute ever since she was born. Gilbert and Helen were both wondering what is happening. "Maybe she wasn't given a voice," said Gilbert.

"Then, it's my fault," said Helen, "I should have done something about it." "What could you do?" asked Gilbert. "I don't know," said Helen, "I wish I could do something."

Helen ended up breaking down. She burst into tears and charged outside. "Helen," said Gilbert, feeling sorry for his wife. Just then, Sailor Starshine walked next to Gilbert.

"I'm sorry," said Gilbert. So he hugged his daughter. Sailor Starshine didn't seem to mind. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Gilbert. Sailor Starshine got up, walked to another part of the room, picked up a piece of paper and a pencil, walked back to Gilbert and wrote something.

"Hmm," said Gilbert, reading what she wrote. "Aw," he said, "I know we shouldn't worry too much." The girl stood there silent. "It's all right," said Gilbert. So, both Gilbert and Emily walked out to where Helen ran.

"Think she went this way," said Gilbert. And the girl followed him. Soon, they found Helen near a small pond. She was trying not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Gilbert walked up to her. He crouched down and patted Helen on the back and said, "Hey, honey, why are you crying like this?" "I'm not crying," replied Helen, "I think something is wrong with my eyes."

"I know," said Gilbert, "You're upset because our child can't talk." "Yes," said Helen, choking. "But she's here with us," said Gilbert, "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes," said Helen, still sobbing, "It's just that I thought it was a disease and I didn't want that to happen to her." "It's not a disease," said Gilbert, "So you shouldn't have made a fuss over it. Our child will be all right."

Helen, trying to calm down, agreed with Gilbert. But there was a moment of silence. "You're right, Gilbert," she said at last, "I'm sorry that I acted like a crybaby." Finally, the little girl walked up to Helen. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said to her child, "I will be your mother and I will make you happy." With that, she put on a smile on her face.

The girl hugged her mother. "And I am your father," said Gilbert, "And I will make you happy as well." The little girl hugged her father as well.

She may not have spoken that day, but after Helen succeeded with herself not crying anymore, the family became happy. So, they walked back home together. Helen promises not to make a huge fuss out of a little problem, and they all decided to live together as a happy family. Well, not a normal family, but a happy one.

As for the little girl- Well, actually, they decided that she needs a name other than Sailor Lightning. When they got back home, they made the decision. "So, what do we want to name her?" asked Helen. "Hmm," pondered Gilbert. After a few minutes of thinking, Gilbert and Helen finally thought of a name.

"How about Emily?" they both said at once. The girl nodded 'yes'. "Then Emily it is," said Helen. So, the little girl will go by the name Emily. But, their adventure is only just beginning.


	14. A New Voice

A New Voice

Well, another day. Gilbert and Helen woke up that morning. "Morning, honey," said Gilbert. "Morning," said Helen. They both removed the covers to see Emily sleeping between them. "She is so cute when she is asleep," said Gilbert.

"I know," said Helen. Well, they only had one bed for all three. Helen placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Wake up, love," she said. With that, Emily woke up. "Morning, sweetie," said Gilbert. Like they all promised, they want to be a happy family.

So, that morning began like any other ordinary morning that everyone has. However, the calm morning for the loving family didn't last long as they sense danger. "I sense there is trouble," said Gilbert. "I know," said Helen. Emily said nothing and put a serious look on her face. The whole family knew that a monster had been unleashed. "Let's all go!" shouted Gilbert.

So together, Gilbert, Helen and Emily stormed out of the house and headed towards the monster. Of course, the monster, which was a bird/lizard hybrid drone, was attacking a power plant. So when the whole family got there, the monster stopped attacking the power plant and turned it's attention towards Gilbert, Emily and Helen.

"Gilbert," said Helen, "Let me take this chicken down." "All right," said Gilbert, "But it looks more like a snake to me." "Whatever," said Helen. So Helen charged as Sailor Lightning. The monster lunged forward. "Hold on!" shouted Helen. Nearby, Daiko Menji and Clawdoom were watching, sinisterly. "This will be good," said Daiko. "Uh oh," said Clawdoom. "What?" shouted Daiko.

The bird/lizard monster tried to attack Sailor Lightning, but it was weak and stupid, but still very violent and gave Sailor Lightning a hard time. "Oh no," said Gilbert. That's when Emily decided to charge in and help her mother. "Emily," shouted Gilbert, "No! Wait! Wait!" Emily didn't listen to her father and charged towards the monster. "Emily?" shouted Helen, "What are you doing?"

Emily attracted the monster's attention with her parents shouting at the top of their lungs. Emily continued to annoy the monster despiter her parent's warnings. Until the monster slammed it's head right into her.

It hit Emily really hard, sending her crashing into a large power box. "Oh no!" shouted Gilbert and Sailor Lightning. Emily, thinking quickly, she fired a sun blast and shot down the monster, also, blowing up the power box. With the monster weakened, Helen, charged in. "Thunder Chain!" She created an electric chain and wrapped it around the bird-lizard monster and constricted it until it blew up.

"Well," said Clawdoom, "Another one bites the dust. Literally." "Ahhh!" screamed Daiko, "What did you do to it, you moron?" "Uh," said Clawdoom, droning like an idiot. "I'm annoyed!" screamed Daiko. After that, Helen and Gilbert ran to the burned power box, where they found Emily knocked out. "Emily!" shouted Gilbert. "Emily," shouted Helen, "Are you all right?" Gilbert picked up Emily.

"She's all right," said Gilber, "Just knocked out cold." Helen was worried. "Emily, I don't know what I was thinking!" "Emily," said Gilbert, "I know you're a sailor warrior like your mother, but why did you charge into the battlefield? You know it's dangerous." There was a moment of silence. Gilbert then decided to take Emily home. When they got home, Gilbert laid Emily on the bed. It was then, Gilbert noticed a small glow in Emily's chest crystal.

"What's that?" asked Gilbert. Feeling worried for Emily, he decided to stay with her. Then, Helen came into the room. "Gilbert," she asked, "Will Emily be all right?" "I think so," said Gilbert, despite the glow in her chest. "What's happening to her?" asked Helen. "I'm not sure," replied Gilbert, "I just don't know." "I hope she'll be okay," said Helen, "I shouldn't have brought her along with me. I should have left her home with you." "Oh," said Gilbert, "I'm sorry, I was being careless."

"Gilbert," said Helen, "The reason I exist is because I am your wife. You made me exist." "I know," said Gilbert. "And I wished for a child for ourselves to take care of," said Helen. "I see," said Gilbert, "But what does that have to do with this situation?" "I was just reminding you," said Helen, "And we need to find a way to help Emily." "I know," said Gilbert.

Helen was about to say more, but then, she stopped. "I'm sorry," said Helen, "I lost it again. I was panicking too much." Gilbert comfort Helen. "It's okay," said Gilbert, "We just need to find out what's wrong with Emily." "I understand," said Helen. With that, she had an idea.

"I'll try to purify my child's crystal with my own crystal," she said, "After all, she was born from me." "Okay," said Gilbert, "I'll be with you." So, Gilbert held onto Helen's hands.

Helen got near Emily and she used her own crystal to connect to Emily's crystal with a lightning bolt. Luckily for both of them, it wasn't painful at all. However, Gilbert held onto Helen anyway.

With that, Helen's crystal lightning bolt; purify Emily's crystal, thus stopping it from glowing rapidly. All Gilbert and Helen could do now is wait. In no time at all, Emily woke up.

But there was something different about her. She actually made noised out of her mouth. Gilbert and Helen were surprised. They never heard that from Emily before.

But what came next was even more surprising. "Hello, mother and father." The words came out of Emily's mouth. "Emily!" shouted Helen, "You talked!"

"I did?" asked Emily to herself, "Yes! I did talk!" "Hooray!" cheered Gilbert and Helen together. They all cheered in delight and happiness. After that, Emily said, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry for what I did today." "Well," said Gilbert, "It was dangerous, but we'll forgive you this time."

"I forgive you," said Helen, hugging Emily, "After all, we're both sailor warriors. That's what we were made as." "I know, mom," said Emily with a smile. "However," said Gilbert, "Because you're only a week old, we'll take it easy for now. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Emily and Helen together at once. So, the happy family decided to take a break for a while. And it was a really lucky timing for them, too.

The enemies can't decide what to do next. Because Clawdoom keeps messing everything up for the enemies. So, they wasted all of their time. They finally launched an attack weeks later, but that's another story for later.


	15. Emily Makes Friends

Emily Makes Friends

One nice summer day, Helen, and Gilbert were both walking through the park with their daughter, Emily, aka, Sailor Starshine. "I hope you like everything we showed you," said Helen. "Yes," said Emily. It's been 5 weeks ever since she was brought to life.

And she was enjoying herself. Despite she may had a silent beginning in her life, she'd gotten over that. Soon enough, they reached the center of the park. "We'll be sitting here talking," said Gilbert.

"You can go run off and have fun," said Helen, "Just stay close to us." "Okay, mom and dad," said Emily. And she ran off around the park. She enjoyed its beauty and wonders.

As a sailor warrior created from magic, she likes everything she sees. And she'll be all right. Just then, Emily saw three young girls. They were chattering. Emily walked towards them.

One of the girls saw Emily coming towards them. She had black hair that goes down at her knees. "Um, hello," she said. "Hello, you also," replied Emily, "I'm Emily. I'm new here." "I can see that," said the girl, "Well, my name is Sarah."

Emily was glad that she made friends with Sarah. Then Emily began to talk to the girl with dark purple hair tied in short pigtails.

"My name is Katie," she said. Then Emily saw the third girl. She had short brown hair, tied in a ponytail and she wears glasses. She was reading a book about butterflies. "That's Phoebe," said Sarah, "She panics a lot whenever she gets startled. Here, watch this." She walked towards the girl with glasses. "Hey, Phoebe," she said to her loudly.

Phoebe jumped and yelped in surprise. "What is it!" she cried. "This is Emily," said Sarah, "She's new here." "Hello, Phoebe," said Emily, "It's nice to meet you." "Okay," said Phoebe, "But Sarah stop scaring me like that!"

"Sorry!" said Sarah, "But I'm afraid I have to admit it, sometimes it's funny." "Why do I agree with her on that?" said Phoebe, "I don't know!" "But I'm not always hard on her," said Sarah, "I still look out for her." "Yeah," said Phoebe, "That's true." "Uh, may I be your friend?" asked Emily.

Even though she was very shy. But she asked the question even though she was shy. "Yes," said Katie, "You can be our friend." Emily was very happy. They talked and talked about the things they liked. However, Emily didn't tell them about her special powers. But they had fun anyway.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. "Thank you for today," said Emily, "I had fun." "You're welcome," said Sarah, "We had fun too, although we talked a load." "You're really funny, actually," giggled Emily, "But Katie, you haven't said anything since you've told me your name."

"Oh yeah," said Katie, "I guess I'm not all-talkative, but now I am." "Well, that's something new," said Sarah. "Yeah," said Katie, "I know." "Well, see you some other time," said Emily as soon as Gilbert and Helen approached her. "Emily, time to go," said Gilbert, "And you made some new friends." "Yes, dad and mom," said Emily, "She's Sarah and her friends Katie and Phoebe. I want to see them more."

"You will," said Gilbert. Emily was happy. And so, she promises to meet her new friends more often in the future.


	16. Emily's Short Morning Visit

Emily's Short Morning Visit

"Those were nice friends that I met yesterday," thought Emily to herself, "I hope to meet them again soon." "Don't worry," said Helen.

"You will my angel," said Gilbert. "Thanks mom and dad," said Emily. Of course, Emily will meet her new friends. The next morning, Emily and Helen went out for a nice morning walk while Gilbert went out to do some errands.

"Hey, Mom," said Emily, "I hope to meet my new friends." "Don't worry," said Helen, "You will. Your father said so." After 25 minutes, Helen and Emily decided to take a break. "Huh?" said Emily, and that's when she saw a familiar sight.

Or in this case, three of them. "My friends," said Emily. She ran over to meet them. "Don't wander off too far," said Helen. Of course, it was Sarah, Katie and Phoebe. "Hey guys!" said Emily. "Hello," said Sarah, "We're glad you're back."

"Well," said Emily, "Aside from home, I haven't gone anywhere." "I know," said Sarah. "I was just hoping we meet again," said Emily, "I am new to this world?"

"What?" asked Sarah. "It's a long story," said Emily. "And in case you want to know," said Sarah, "Katie and Phoebe are here, too." "Ok," said Emily. Sarah turned to Phoebe, who was reading a book, wearing headphones. Sarah walked towards Phoebe. "Hello," Sarah said. Of course, Phoebe couldn't hear her.

"Hi!" Sarah called again. Phoebe still couldn't hear. "Are you going-" Sarah said, and then she took Phoebe's headphones. "Listening?!" Sarah screamed in Phoebe's ear.

"Yikes!" cried Phoebe as she jumped. "Give me those back!" she said, taking the headphones from Sarah. "What is it?!" she cried.

"Our new friend is here," said Sarah. "Oh," said Phoebe, "Sorry that I wasn't paying attention." "It's okay," said Emily. "And Katie is over there," said Sarah, "Looking for birds."

Katie had a pair of binoculars, bird watching. "I'm looking for some birds," said Katie. "Oh," said Emily, "Bird watching. I get it." Katie turned to see Emily. "Hey, Emily," she said, "It hasn't been a full day since we met."

"I know!" said Emily. "So," said Sarah, "What are we going to do?" "I'm not sure," said Emily, "Me and my mom were doing our morning walk and then, I saw you guys." "I see," said Katie, "It's great to see each other again." "I know," said Emily.

Just then, Emily heard her mom calling out for her. "Oh, my mom is calling me," said Emily. "That's okay," said Sarah, "We'll meet again soon." "I know," said Emily, "I won't worry." "Why say worry?" asked Sarah. "Never mind," said Emily, "Bye!" "See ya, Emily," said Sarah. "She's nice," said Katie. "I agree," said Phoebe. "We know she'll be our great friend," said Sarah, "I know it."


End file.
